


Nightwires

by Curiosityfilledkat



Category: Actor - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), not really CA, welp - Fandom
Genre: 90s music, Bartender Sebastian, Dirty Thoughts, F/F, F/M, FRIENDS who really want each other, Lots of masturbation, Mythology in present - Freeform, NYC, OFC - Freeform, Succubus!OFC - Freeform, horny friends, horny seb, i watched gossip girl man, interacial?, lots of thinking about sex, mentions of BDSM, sebastian is a smoker, upper east side mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curiosityfilledkat/pseuds/Curiosityfilledkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Succubus (plural cubi)- a demon who takes the form of an attractive woman or girl to seduce mortal men into intercourse and that way they're  giving them their lives unknowingly so the succubus lives.</p><p>She has three rules she lives by:<br/>1) Don't f*ck anyone that's not deserving of a  punishment.<br/>2) Don't fall in love.<br/>3) Don't get messy</p><p>But mostly it's just two friends who are hopelessly in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightwires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Teenage lust - the Oliver boy choir

I don't understand how I could keep myself In my studio apartment in Brooklyn. Or all my 90s punk band records. Who knows, all I know is this club, Ice in Manhattan is blaring sneaker pimps and I've got my eye on the middle aged man sitting in a booth all alone..

No wedding ring, helpless look on his face 

His crisp flannel buttoned All the way up and a disgusting combover.  
***

She always sits at the bar in search, like a predator hunting for prey. Almost Everyone's attracted to her, it's part of the deal. Little did she know, when she got that visit from Lilith at 2am that part of the deal was that if she doesn't sleep with someone and work her  "charm" in over a month she'll start to die from the inside out. That would have been us useful information. 

Now she wonders at the end of every month, in search for someone whose worth it.

Whose Lilith you ask? Only the mother of demons and seduction-

And yes that technically makes her a demon, nothing she's  proud of.  

She tries to do it as little she can. Or at least pick scumbags to make herself feel a little better...

"Another vodka tonic?" The bartender asks, Sebastian. He's painfully attractive. God he's the whole package, tall, charming, smart, funny, beautiful blue eyes, it makes Arden melt inside to say the least. Not to mention he's from Romania and can speak That and German. She wonders what his tongue-

"Earth to Arden. Why you've got your eyes on that poor little man? He looks like fish out of water."   He says snapping his fingers in front of her face 

He was always charming girls into more drinks, more tips. God, she's seen girls buy round after round after round after round of shots from him.

"His timid ness is cute?" She says, it even came out like a lie,

"Whatever you say ardy." He chuckles

"Whatever, don't you have some soccer moms to fuck?" This has been their whole dynamic for the last month or so, they make each other laugh but mostly make fun of each other's lays, and free drinks for her,  his bestest friend.

"It was one time ok ardy! I-it's Dark in here. Besides wouldn't you rather it be you?" He asks, that coy smirk curling on to his lips.

"In your dreams bud!" She lies, Sebastian is her friend, her only friend, they could never never ever be anything more, this isn't one of those cliche romcom novels where the best friends since fifth grade, lose each other in high school and reconnect in the beautiful and grimy city that is New York and have a spring wedding in Central Park.

This is more of a horror tale. Where the girl can't even make love to someone with out them getting sick or dying.

She lies and pretends, pretends like she doesn't think about him when the nights over and all the cool kids have gone home.

She pretends like she doesn't think about how he looks with a cigarette in his mouth, the way his lips curl around it, how his lips blow the smoke out,  like she doesn't think about lying in bed with him on their lazy Sundays instead of him drooling on her couch. Like she doesn't think about kissing his cigarette and cherry flavored lips, oh god his cherry colored lips, She pretends she doesn't think about what he does to all these ladies in bed to keep them coming back for more, like she doesn't touch herself thinking about him and what it'd be like to have his face Inbetween her legs- 

"You don't wanna know my dreams ok. It involves you tied to my bed and strawberries." He jokes, 

But the thing is, it wasn't. 

He wants her too, he's been trying to give subtle, but not so subtle hints. Sebastian doesn't, can't do subtle. If he likes you, you'll know. 

But he can feel it in her, the smile that she makes right before she retorts, the joy in her voice when he calls and suggests they get a milkshake. How she travels across the bridge to see him. The swing in her step when he's around. He's had girls like him before, but not like Arden, not someone whose caring and free but isn't afraid to argue her head off.  
He can feel, she wants it too but something's in the way, he's determined to find out what it Is. He wants to hold her and tell her it's ok, they can get past anything. 

 

He's freaking out inside, because he's only felt like this a few times before, warm and fuzzy in the pit of his belly. His first love was a red head from the upper east side, her dad worked with his step father, it was a long story. They used to sneak cigarettes in the school courtyard and make out, he'd stick his fingers inside her so gently, pumping slowly and only faster when she said faster. Sneaking loving quickies in her bedroom while her parents had dinner, her light moans and flushed skin and her shameless 'I love you's' when she felt the heat pool in her tummy, it would make his heart beat a mile a minute . But it ended, it always does. That one ends with she's married to some banker and they happily vacation in Vienna every year. 

"Who knew you were into bdsm, Sebby? Kinky, mama like." Arden says,

"There's a lot mama don't know." He jokes.

"I better hurry combover's about to leave, goodnight dickfart!"

"Goodnight, ballsack! Dicks don't  fart who knew you could fail health class."

She Ignores his comment, downs the rest of her drink and heads over to combover.  
***

"What happens know?" 

She's been at combover's place for about half an hour, losing patience ready to call trusty Sebastian to come get her ass. 

Combover's place is dull, dangerously dull just like everything else about him. Except for the pair of bright green eyes that he has. He had no interesting conversation to offer, no sense of humor nothing but his Tribeca apartment. The only company he kept was two kittens. They had more personality than him. 

"Take off my dress." It was more of a demand than suggestion. 

"Are you sure?"

"More than sure." 

He unzipped the back of her dress, with shaky hands. Usually she goes for douchebags who take more control in bed. Smacking, slapping, hair pulling, biting while she doesn't complain , everything but complain if you know what I mean. This was different, It made her uncomfortable, she wants to jump out of her own skin,  this was a wrong choice. 

 

Being a succubus is not all it's cracked up to be, even though She does put douchebags in hell or sick with 'the flu' - maybe it is all it's cracked up to be. This wasn't right he's an innocent guy. 

She has three rules she lives by:  
1) Don't f*ck anyone that's not deserving of a  punishment.  
2) Don't fall in love.  
3) Don't get messy.

She's already, half broken one of them, 

"I can't do this I need to leave." She  stammers, zipping up her dress back up.

"Oh thank god." 

"What? You wouldn't have sex with me?"

"No no I would totally do that...to you, I just I-"

"My god what is it?!"

"It's just been awhile, my wife pasted a year ago."

"Oh, I'm so so sorry, I didn't-"  
That would explain the pictures of the random women in his apartment, terminating her cheating theory.

"It's ok, Want me to call you a cab?" 

"No no I'll be fine...um stay..stay out there dude. Yea, Ok bye." She leaves awkwardly, being a succubus is supposed to make you sly and seductive, but deep down, well not very deep, she knew she was still, her awkward self sometimes.

She walks out of his apartment, surprised at what the fuck just happened. This means She'll have to find someone else...tomorrow definitely tomorrow. There's no doubt she'll wake up, puking blood. 

"Seb! Please come get me, I'm close too, I'm in tribeca." She says holding the phone. The up the cold November air. 

"Tribeca? What are you doing in lower Manhattan??"

**  
"How'd it go ardy? I'm guessing not so well." He snickers.

"I couldn't do it?" She  says dryly looking at the now warm vanilla shake. It's almost 3:00 am and Lucille's is deserted, a dinner close to Sebastian's place in Manhattan. 

"What I thought the combover was sexy?!"

"I never said that at all, I said he's timidness was cute..you prick." She throws a fry his way, watching a playful smile spread across his pretty mouth, something dies inside Arden. Something dies because she knows he will never smile like that, just because she's his.

"Sorry sorry. Let's get you out of here."

"Wait, Sebastian?"

"Yeah?" He says, there's a somewhat hopeful gleam in his eyes tonight.

"You never told me how you can afford a place in Manhattan, a bartender doesn't get paid that much."

"It's a long story."

"We've got time." She counters, 

"I'll tell you in the morning,"

"You can't sleep over tonight." She says, the thought of them in the same bed makes her feel warm,  
He always offers to sleep on the couch when he's over, so she's comfortable. 

She obliges because she knows if they were in the same bed together, if they were that close, then she would kiss him, if he were to Kiss back and not leave, she would take off his shirt, then his pants and then her own clothing, then it would be real, and he would have to know about her little secret, then their friendship is over. Over over.

Not like when she refuses to watch that godawful trade your wife show with him, and he jokes that he's never speaking to her again and curses at her in Romanian.

No no she would lose her really really good friend, Sebastian. The one that makes her laugh, happy but still sad enough to cry,

Arden makes up some really good excuse, about work in the morning.

Then he drops her off at her one bedroom, in Brooklyn.

Then soon enough after a bath, she's got two fingers shoved inside her, thinking about Sebastian.

Sebastian everywhere, on the bed, on the couch, on the kitchen counter, in her shower. 

Sebastian moaning her name, making him lose himself in the pleasure, pleasure she's giving,

Then she thinks about him being in charge, claiming her, bruising her and biting, and scratching filled with passion.

Thinks about Sebastian, covered in sweat and in their own mess.

A mess that's their own, they share with no one else, 

She's cuming, with a long moan of his name, muffled by the pillow in her mouth. 

She sinks into her self, sweat and sadness taking over your afterglow.

It makes her want to go back in time, and decline Lilith's offer.  
***

"abstraction, n.

Love is one kind of abstraction. And then there are those nights when I sleep alone, when I curl into a pillow that isn't you, when I hear the tiptoe sounds that aren't yours. It's not as if I can conjure you up completely. I must embrace the idea of you instead."  
― David Levithan, The Lover's Dictionary


End file.
